New Toys
by fruityfruityfruitloops
Summary: Stiles has been working more, leaving Scott more than a little horny, so they go to a sex shop and buy some things to play with. PWP, basically. Intended to be a one-off, but I left it open for more if I'm so inspired.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm still not sure about this," Scott said uneasily.

Stiles sighed as he pulled his Jeep up the curb. "Look, you said you get super horny when I'm working, right?" Scott nodded. "Well, this will help. Now you'll be able to get yourself off without me." He turned off the car and slid out.

"I don't see why you can't just work less," Scott whined. "This store looks...filthy."

"That's the point. Look, I'd love to stay home and bang you all day, every day, but one of us needs to work, and you're busy with college. Plus, you're too pretty to be homeless, babe. You'd never survive." Stiles said with a grin. He walked over the store in question and held the door open for Scott.

Scott walked up the building tentatively, looking up at the big neon sign. 'Fatal Attraction', it read. Scott shuddered slightly, as he walked through the doorway.

As soon as they walked they were greeted by purple-haired girl who didn't even look up from her magazine. "Welcome to 'Fatal Attraction', where we kill your urges. I'm Becky, please let me know if you have any questions," she monologued disinterestedly. They stood there awkwardly until she looked up. "Yes!" she exclaimed, getting up and walking toward them excitedly. "Oh, HELL yes! All we ever get is bridesmaids and scared mommies. Finally, some gay guys! You are gay, right? Please tell me you're gay!"

Scott just gaped at Stiles wordlessly, who responded through shocked stutters. "Uh, well, uh, I am. Scott's technically, um, bisexual."

"Oh, this is delicious," she said, eyes gleaming. "My whole life has been building to this moment. What are you guys looking for? We have everything. Vibrators, penis pumps, fleshlights, whips, chains, handcuffs, clamps, shock wands, cock rings, everything. What's your kink?"

Scott would have rather just left then and there, but Stiles was getting into it. "No S&amp;M this time, but I'll keep it mind for when Scott gets a little more experimental. No, we're actually looking for more masturbate-y stuff, of the insertional variety. Scott gets lonely when I'm at work," he said, flashing a saccharine smile at Scott.

Scott blushed. Did Stiles really have to get so descriptive? And Becky was oddly enthusiastic. She was chatting excitedly with Stiles as she guided them to a section full of vibrators and dildos.

"All right," she said, grinning, "what are we looking for?"

Stiles was about to reply when Scott cut him off. "Something safe. I don't want anything ridiculous. Just...something to keep me busy."

Stiles looked slightly disappointed, but said "You heard the man. Safe and sane. Whaddaya got for us?"

"Well," Becky said, turning around to grab a box off the wall, "this is our starter vibe. Average girth and length, various levels of vibration intensity, and completely waterproof. I call it "Mommy's Little Helper". She handed the box to Scott, who read it as Stiles looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, Scotty," Stiles pleaded, "we can do better than that, can't we? What's the next step up?"

Becky turned around and grabbed a few more boxes. "These are the same basic design as the one in your hands, but with textures. These are for the soccer moms who are a little more brave than the average housewives. Let's see, we have "Ribbed For Your Pleasure", which has rings all the way down the shaft, "Flux Incapacitator", which varies in girth all the way down, and the ever popular "Naughty Knotty". It's got bumps and ridges all over. Lots of satisfied customers there."

"Now we're talking," Stiles declared. "What're you thinking, Scott? Anything catch your fancy?"

One had, in fact. The "Naughty Knotty" did look kind of...hot. And if it was popular, then it was probably good, right? "I like this one," he said. He was actually feeling a little bit aroused now. And Stiles was so excited, he was practically vibrating himself.

"Good choice," Becky said, returning the rest of the boxes back to the shelves. "Now, let's talk lube."

"Oh, we, uh, we already have some at home," Scott said, blushing. Why admitting that they had lube at home embarrassed him, he had no idea, but he turned tomato red anyway.

Becky led them to a rack of little bottles. "Not like the lube we have, I guarantee it," she said cockily. "You want the ultimate pleasurable experience, right? Well, here it is. We have hot, we have cold, we have hot then cold, we have flavored, we have glow in the dark, we have microbeads..."

She kept listing them off as Scott got more and more confused. Who needed this much lube? And who came up with these ideas? He interrupted Becky as she reached the shampoo and body wash section. "I'll-I'll take this," he said, grabbing one of the ones that heated up.

"Smart choice," Becky said, grinning. "Now, personal question: do you guys ever flip flop? Change it up? Role reversal?"

Scott blushed again while Stiles answered. "Sure, Scott's topped before. He prefers to bottom, but if he's in the right mood, then I'll ride him till dawn."

"Excellent, excellent," Becky replied with a smirk. "We carry a variety of fleshlights ready to receive you."

"What's a...fleshlight?" Scott asked, confused.

They followed Becky to the back corner of the store, which had rows of what looked like large black flashlights. She grabbed one and unscrewed the top, showing its contents to them. "It's basically a handheld fucking device," she explained. "It comes in three forms, mouth, vagina, and asshole. There are a bunch of textures for the inside, too. And they're real easy to clean. You just take 'em apart and toss 'em into the dishwasher."

Stiles nudged him. "What do you think, Scotty? You want one? It can't hurt."

Scott took one of the mouth models and opened it up. At first, it seemed like a weird idea, but it made sense. Plus, the lips looked exactly like Stiles'. If he used the lube that warmed up, it'd be just like a blowjob from Stiles. "I'll take this one," he said, sealing it back up.

"I knew I could get you to open up to new things," Becky sighed happily. She took them over to the register and rang up their items, chattering excitedly. "$43.78," she said as she finished bagging them.

"Wow, I thought that it'd be a lot more than that," Stiles admitted. "I always thought that sex toys were expensive."

"Oh, they are, but I used my employee discount," Becky said, flashing them a grin. "I'm hoping you two are repeat customers. Here are your toys. I dropped in our card with my name and number on the back. You boys call me if you need anything else."

Scott mumbled a thank you as he grabbed the bag and scooted toward the exit. He partially wanted to leave, but he also kind of wanted to get him and try this stuff out. His curiosity had been piqued.

"Don't forget to recommend us to your friends!" Becky shouted as they walked out.

* * *

"You ready for this, babe?" Stiles asked. Scott could literally feel Stiles' excitement as he started pulling their purchases out of the bag. It was three days later and Stiles finally had a night off. He had promised Scott that the next time he was free, they would try out the toys together. "I still can't believe you weren't even curious enough to try one of them," he said, laying them out on the night stand, along with a couple of small hand towels.

"I'd rather just wait and sleep with you," Scott said, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind. "Why are you so insistent that I try them, anyway?"

Stiles turned around and embraced Scott, who nuzzled his way into the crook of Stiles' neck. "I don't want you to have to delay pleasure because of me. Plus, school will be starting back up again pretty soon, and you like to get your stress out through sex. What are you going to do if I'm not home?"

"Jack off," came Scott's muffled response.

Stiles sighed. "That's sad, Scott, that's truly sad. What are you, 16? Besides, I always thought that sex toys were kind of...I don't know...sexy. The thought of you playing with yourself kind of gets me going," he admitted.

Scott looked up at Stiles. "Really? That's the sort of thing you like?"

Stiles nodded. "I don't know why. I can picture it in my head, and I'm already getting turned on."

Scott extracted himself from Stile's arms and picked up the vibrator, looking it over cautiously. "I suppose it can't hurt..." he said slowly.

Stiles kissed him soundly on the lips. "You're the best, Scotty."

He moved to grab the lube, but Scott grabbed his wrist, dropping the vibrator back on the bedside table. "But we've gotta get warmed up first," Scott said softly, his lips still brushing against Stiles' as he spoke. He pushed their lips back together in a deep kiss. Normally Scott was kind of quiet and submissive, but he always seemed to get more bold and confident during sex.

Stiles' hands ran down Scott's chest and stomach and pulled his shirt off, ripping off his own. As soon as it was visible, he began worshiping Scott's neck with his mouth. He rubbed Scott's muscular chest and gave his nipples and a squeeze and a light tug, eliciting an aroused moan from Scott.

They both dropped their pants and Scott guided Stiles back toward the bed, forcing him to sit down. Scott climbed into Stiles' lap, grinding slowly. He could feel Stiles' erection through their underwear.

Stiles broke the kiss off, gasping for air. "Ready now?" he asked breathlessly. Scott nodded wordlessly. He rolled off of Stiles and peeled off his briefs while Stiles popped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. "Bend over," he told Scott, who happily obliged.

Stiles covered his fingers in the lube, and worked his pointer and middle fingers into Scott's tight hole. Scott inhaled sharply and grabbed at the sheets as Stiles worked his fingers in and out. After a couple minutes. Stiles worked a third finger in and Scott moaned like a dog in heat. The lube didn't actually heat up per se, but created this kind of tingling sensation that made Scott's knees weak.

"You ready for the vibrator, babe?" Stiles whispered. Scott only nodded, eyes squeezed shut. "You're going to have to work it yourself. I wanna watch this."

Stiles tossed the vibrator and the lube to Scott and grabbed the fleshlight for himself. Scott was testing the vibration settings when Stiles interrupted. He now had his own underwear off and had the fleshlight open. "Hey, do these look like...my lips?" Stiles asked, showing them to Scott.

Scott blushed slightly. "Um...yeah. That's kind of why I got it..."

Stiles looked at it again and shrugged. "I'll have to try it out sometime." he muttered. "Always wanted to know what it would feel like to blow myself..."

Scott lubed up the vibrator and lined it up with his hole. He took a steadying breath and began to push it in. It was smaller than an actual dick, but it was also more rigid. He continued to move it in slowly until it was all the way in. He pushed it back and forth a couple of times, enjoying the tingling sensation of the lube.

"Try turning it on," Stiles said, his breath heavy. Scott looked over at him. He was kneeling on the bed slowly jacking himself off, his eyes glued on the rubber shaft penetrating his boyfriend. Scott twisted the end of the vibrator and almost jumped as it whirred to life. It was an odd feeling, but not unwelcome. He turned it up to a middling intensity and began to slide it back in and out.

It was unusual feeling, the tremors running throughout his body, but every time he neared his prostate, waves of pleasure overcame him. His dick throbbed and his breathing became short and ragged.

He looked over at his boyfriend. Stiles was stroking himself patiently, a cocky grin on his face. He leaned over and nibbled on Scott's ear, who whimpered in response. "You wanna take it a step further?" he asked. Scott nodded, clenching his eyes shut.

He gasped suddenly as he felt the fleshlight slide over his dick, slowly moving back and forth. Scott moaned as its textured inside stimulated the sensitive head of his penis. Stiles' other hand took over the vibrator, and Scott used both hands to brace himself against the wall.

Eyes still shut, his body was in sensory overload with everything happening to him at once. He didn't know whether to rock into the fleshlight pleasuring him or the vibrator penetrating him. Meanwhile, Stiles' mouth was doing wonderful things to his jaw, neck, and shoulder. "Stiles, I'm gonna-I need to-" he whispered in between short gasps.

Stiles upped the speed of the fleshlight and the intensity of the vibrator until Scott groaned loudly and came. His orgasm was intense, his hips bucking wildly into the rubber lips that so closely resembled those of his boyfriend. Stiles dropped the toys on the bed and began pumping himself furiously. "I'm so close, god, I'm so close..." he whispered. He suddenly shot all over his stomach, throwing his head back and letting out a cry.

As his breathing steadied, he lay down and cleaned himself off with one of the towels towel, passing one to Scott. Scott dried himself off and then settled down next to Stiles, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest. Stiles stroked Scott's hair absently. He gently kissed Scott's forehead, who returned it on Stiles' chest. "What did you think of the toys, babe?" Stiles asked softly.

Scott hummed contentedly. "I think they'll help when you're away. But I think they're more fun to share with you," he admitted.

Stiles laughed gently. "Well, in that case, we'll have to make a return visit to that shop. Her talk of handcuffs got me thinking..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: All right, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but then it got super popular, and I had a flash of inspiration. So, ladies and gentlemen, the second installment of "New Toys".**

* * *

"I'm just so proud of you," Scott said again. He leaned over from the driver's seat and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, all right, just keep your eyes on the road," Stiles said tersely. "I hate it when anyone besides me drives my baby. It's terrifying. I don't see why I couldn't just drive..." His grip tightened on the handle of the door, his knuckles starting to turn white.

"Well, what kind of surprise would it be if I told you where we were going?" Scott said smugly. Besides, we're celebrating your big promotion, so you shouldn't have to work. Just leave it all to me. We're gonna celebrate in style." He gave Stiles a cocky look.

"Pffft, whatever," Stiles scoffed. "I'd rather just have sex with you. That's all the celebration I need..." He looked out the window, watching the city whiz by. Suddenly, he whirled around to face Scott. "Hey, why does this area look familiar? Have we been here before? I swear, I've seen all this before..."

He continued survey their surroundings as Scott grinned. Suddenly Stiles started bouncing in his seat. "The sex toy store!" he crowed triumphantly. "You're taking me to the sex toy store!"

Scott laughed as he watched his boyfriend practically vibrate with anticipation. "I told you we were gonna celebrate in style!" He exclaimed. "Please, you thought I was gonna deprive you of celebration sex? Give me some credit, Stiles."

He pulled up in front of 'Fatal Attraction' and laughed again as Stiles got tangled up in his seatbelt and practically fell out of the car in his excitement. "Oh man, this is gonna be awesome, Scotty."

Scott took Stiles by the hand and led him into the store. "You have no idea," he whispered into Stiles' ear before laying another kiss on his cheek.

Once they walked in, they were greeted with a loud "OHMYGOD", followed by a purple-haired blur rushing toward them, arms outstretched. "I'm so excited you two are back!" Becky shouted, wrapping them in a bear hug. "Ugh, the other day, I had two different bachelorette parties in here. Both of them were in for like, half an hour giggling at things, and then left with a couple bags of gummi dicks. Women are the worst, I swear. But now you guys are here and everything is all better!"

"Well, you know what we're here for," Scott said with a devious smile. "Show us what you picked out."

"Yes sir," Becky replied, arching an eyebrow suggestively. She gave Stiles a sly smile and a wink before walking into a back room.

Stiles looked at Scoot, his face marked with confusion. "Have you two been planning something?" he asked. "Were you guys talking behind my back?"

Scott tried to look innocent. "Well, as soon as you announced that you were up for a manager position at the restaurant, I knew you would get it, so I dug around at home, found the card for this place, and gave Becky a call. She had lots - I mean LOTS – of ideas. If we had an unlimited budget, and she had her way, we'd never have sex the same way twice."

"All right, but what would you have done if I hadn't gotten the job?" Stiles asked curiously.

Scott shrugged. "We would have had consolation sex," he said simply.

Just then, Becky emerged with two unmarked bags. "All right," she said enthusiastically. "Let's get started. Stiles, Scott filled me in on a few of your sexual fantasies and kinks, so I mixed and matched, and I think I found the perfect combo. Let's get started."

She reached into one bag and pulled out a leather paddle. "Our first item comes to us from Stiles' love of domination, and Scott's curiosity of what it would be like to be spanked. This paddle is made of hand crafted leather, and gives the most satisfying sound known to man. Observe." She raised the paddle and brought it down upon her hand with a crack. Scott and Stiles got simultaneous shivers. "I rest my case," she said with a coy smile.

She dropped the paddle back into the bag, and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. "Our next item stems again from Stiles' domination kink as well as Scott's submission kink. Apparently our little vanilla Scott has a streak of raunchy in him." She smirked as Scott blushed.

She put the handcuffs away and reached into the second bag. Finally, we have our coup de grace, an item that appeals to Stiles' desire for roleplay. Gentlemen, I present to you...the cop uniform." She pulled out a blue cop outfit, complete with sunglass, gloves, and boots. "This item pairs naturally with the handcuffs, and the rough, forceful aura will bring a new, punishing edge to the paddling. Well, what do we think?"

Stiles gaped wordlessly before finally spitting out "Is it weird that I'm already semi-hard?"

* * *

Scott sat on the bed waiting for Stiles. A soon as they had gotten home, Stiles had commanded Scott to wait in their room while he got changed. Apparently, the temptation offered by their new purchases was entirely too great for Stiles to handle. All he had said was "The safety word is banana hammock," then he pushed Scott in and made a mad dash to the bathroom.

Scott was wondering if Stiles was possibly a nymphomaniac when the door burst open and Stiles swaggered in, dressed up fully in the cop uniform. The sunglasses hid Stiles' chocolate eyes, which made Scott feel slightly intimidated. He was also wearing the pair of fingerless leather gloves that Scott found very sexy, but even sexier were the paddle and the two sets of handcuffs dangling from his hip. Gone from his face was the usual bright, cheery smile: in its place was a stern look that only further intimidated and aroused Scott.

Stiles grabbed Scott by his upper arm and roughly spun him around. Scott felt a pair of handcuffs quickly click over his wrists and lock shut. He felt one of Stiles' hands snake around his hip and squeeze his thigh, while the other slid around his chest and started tweaking his nipple. "So, I hear that you're not cooperating with the authorities, is that right?" Stiles growled in his ear. Scott whimpered as he felt Stiles' rock-hard cock grinding into him through his pants. "It's too late to turn back now, boy. You have to deal with the consequences now."

His muscular arm wrapped completely around Scott's chest, pulling him back against Stiles and immobilizing him. Stiles' other hand undid Scott's pants and started groping him. Stiles leaned in and started kissing Scott's jawline, teasing it with his tongue. Scott moaned and his penis quickly became erect, reacting to Stiles stroking it and fondling it gruffly.

Stiles released Scott, then pulled down his underwear. He sat on their bed and beckoned Scott over wordlessly. Scott shuffled over, feeling a little embarrassed being naked from the waist down. Stiles pulled Scott down so that he was ass-up over Stiles' lap. Stiles unhooked the paddle from his belt and ran it across Scott's bare bottom. "I'm going to teach you to cooperate," he growled.

He brought the paddle down with a 'whap!' Then there was another. And then another. Stiles spread them out, spanking Scott agonizingly slow. Scott realized that the anticipation and anxiety he felt waiting for each new spank turned him on. Stiles liked feeling powerful. He let out a moan at a particularly hard smack. He felt his ass turn red, and his cheeks blushed maroon to match. He felt Stiles' erection growing through his pants, pressing up against Scott's hip. Scott whined at a couple more particularly hard paddles, then heard Stiles toss the paddle across the room. "I think it's time you pleasured me," Stiles snarled.

He stood them both up, and then ripped open his shirt, revealing his chest and abs. Stiles put his hand on Scott's head and forced him down onto his knees, bringing Scott eye level with his abs. He pressed Scott's face into them, and Scott was helplessly aroused by Stiles' musky scent. "Worship them," he rumbled.

Scott deeply inhaled Stiles' smell, and began licking and sucking his captor's muscular stomach. Stiles hummed contentedly as Scott's hot mouth exalted the glory that was Stiles' body. His hand ran through Scott's hair, directing Scott's face to various pleasure points on his body.

Suddenly, he forced Scott's head even lower, and Scott found himself kissing Stiles' crotch though his pants. Stiles hissed as Scott mouthed at it gently, rubbing its form across his face. "You like my big cock, don't you? Mmm, god, you are so good at that..."

He suddenly shoved Scott back against the bed. He unzipped the tight black slacks, and his long dick flopped out, staring straight at Scott. He took a step forward and put his hand back on Scott's head. "Open," he commanded. Scott did as he was told and dropped his jaw. Stiles instantly shoved himself into Scott's open mouth and essentially began fucking Scott's face. His hips slammed into Scott, and it seemed that every other second, Scott got a deep whiff of that intoxicating scent.

Scott was just starting to get used to his involuntary blowjob when Stiles pulled out. Wordlessly, he pulled Scott up and spun him around again. He heard Stiles fiddling around behind his back, and suddenly, his right arm was free from the handcuffs. "Wha-" he started to ask, but Stiles cut him off by pulling off his shirt, lifting him up, and throwing him on the bed. He quickly straddled Scott's chest and handcuffed his left wrist to the bedpost. He took the other cuffs from his hip and did the same with Scott's right wrist. As Scott tugged on the cuffs, he realized that he was completely at Stiles' mercy now that he was shackled to the bed.

Stiles watched as Scott struggled against his bonds. He started slowly stroking himself as he licked his lips. Scott became a little scared as he noticed Stiles trembling with excitement, a predatory look on his face. Stiles got off his bed and admired his handiwork, silently appraising Scott's bound and completely naked form. He leaned over and took Scott's half hard cock in his hand. With a devilish smile, he stroked it a couple times, then engulfed the entire thing in his warm mouth.

Scott flung his head back and moaned as Stiles' head slowly bobbed up and down. Stiles' tongue teased and probed the sensitive ridge of Scott's head, then moved to the small slit at the peak of the head. Scott desperately wanted to run his hand through Stiles' hair, to physically let him know how amazing this felt, but he was still cuffed to the bed, so all he could do was writhe in pleasure.

Stiles pulled off and let Scott's now rock-hard dick go, leaving Scott shivering and trembling on the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and slipped them off over his shoes, leaving him in nothing but boots, a hat, and his sunglasses, which Scott found incredibly sexy. He grabbed a bottle of lube from Scott's bedside table, and quickly stroked himself to his full glory. He then kneeled on the bed in between Scott's legs. He lifted up Scott by his hips, and settled Scott's ass on his legs, and positioned himself at Scott's entrance.

Still holding Scott by his hips, he slowly forced his way into Scott's tight hole. He suddenly felt a mass of heat press up against him as Stiles hovered over him. He nuzzled Scott's neck and gently kissed it. Scott felt Stiles' hips press up against him, and realized that Stiles' full length was already inside him. He took a second to get adjusted, then kissed Stiles' temple and said "go".

Stiles slowly started pumping in and out of Scott. As he started picking up speed, he started thrusting harder and harder. Suddenly, a jolt of energy shot through Scott as Stiles slammed into his prostate. "FUCK!" he cried loudly. Stiles topped in a panic and whipped off his sunglasses. "Scotty, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. Scott shook his head, gasping for breath. "Fuck, baby, whatever you did, keep doing it. That felt AMAZING," Scott panted.

Stiles grinned and began slamming back into Scott with a passion. Scott moaned in ecstasy as Stiles stabbed his prostate over and over again. An overwhelming sense of euphoria came over Scott, and before long, he came all over his torso.

Scott could feel Stiles slowing down inside of him. He pulled out, stroked himself a couple of times, and then spilled a huge load of his sticky seed all over Scott. He leaned over and kissed Scott passionately, then collapsed on the bed next to him.

Scott heard Stiles groping around the ground for a second, and sighed in relief as he produced a set of keys. Without getting up, he unlocked one of Scott's cuffs and then set the keys on his chest with a cocky grin. "You do the other ones, I'm too tired."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles turned off the engine and slid out of the Jeep. "What does it say about us that this is where we go to celebrate all of our life events?" he asked, staring at the neon "Fatal Attraction" sign hanging above what was know their 'usual' sex toy store.

"It says that we have awesome sex and that we're comfortable enough with each other that we can explore parts of our sexuality that might normally be taboo," Scott said, hopping out of the car. Stiles winced slightly as he slammed the door behind him. "Besides, this is a double celebration. We're celebrating both your birthday and my spring break, and since we can't go on a booze cruise or whatever it is that rich people do, I figure that we can have some bonkers sex to make up for it."

"You've changed in the last few months, you know?" Stiles observed. "You used to be kinda quiet and shy, but now you're outgoing and…sexy. Not that you weren't sexy before, but now you're kind of outwardly sexual, and it's really…hot." Stiles said, tripping over his own words as Scott grinned. Stiles smiled back in spite of himself. "All right, you can drop the self-important look. We get it, you're hot shit," he groused.

Scott laughed and pulled Stiles toward him, arms wrapped around his waist. "I'm only more outgoing because of you," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "I never really had any self-confidence until I met you and you made me open up. This is the best relationship I've ever had. I have never felt more connected or solid with anyone in my entire life, and it's all because of how you made me feel."

He pressed their lips together in a deep, sensual kiss that actually made a couple of girls across the street hoot at them. Scott pulled away, a scarlet blush highlighting his cheeks. "There's a bit of that old Scott," Stiles said with a laugh. He pulled Scott towards the door of 'Fatal Attraction'. "Come on, let's go find something to celebrate with."

As soon as they opened the door they were greeted not with Becky's usual squeals, but with a deep baritone voice reciting "Welcome to 'Fatal Attraction', where we kill your urges. I'm Derek, please let me know if you have any questions."

Stiles took a second in surprise before he responded. "Oh, uh, you're not Becky. I thought she was supposed to be in today."

Derek looked up from the book he was reading and gave the boys a once-over. Scott couldn't help but notice the slight smile he got as e admired Stiles. "No, Becky called in sick today. Asked if I could sub. Can I presume that you're Stiles and Scott?" he asked, slight smile turning into a full smirk. He slid over the counter in a way that was both condescending and arousing.

Now that he was in full view, Scott could see that he was just absurdly hot. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, which was very aptly named on him. He also had on a pair of tight black jeans that had a noticeable bulge in the crotch region. And he was hairy too. Not in an " urban Sasquatch" way, but in a "hipster lumberjack" way. And he said hipster because of the clearly fake 50s horn rimmed style glasses he was wearing. All in all, he was incredibly sexy.

"Oh god, did Becky tell you about us?" Scott asked nervously.

"She sure did," Derek replied, sauntering over to them. "She said that a couple of guys were coming in today that I needed to roll out the red carpet for and that I needed to give you guys whatever you wanted, including my employee discount. Although her descriptions really didn't do you two justice," he remarked, giving Stiles a look that could only be described as eye-fucking.

"Well all right!" Stiles said, grinning obliviously. "Do you have anything in particular for us?"

"Well, from what Becky told me, it sounds like you guys are good on fleshlights, vibrators, and costumes. How would you guys be interested in penis pumps?" he asked.

Stiles shook his head. "Not really our style," he said. "Scott's big enough without it."

Derek nodded. "Okay, fair enough," he said understandingly. "And congratulations," he said to Scott as an after thought, throwing in a wink and a smile. Scott blushed deeply. "How about cock rings?"

Stiles shrugged uncertainly. "I dunno. Do they actually do anything?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Derek said enthusiastically. "They're loose enough to allow you to sustain an erection, but tight enough to help you last longer, which helps you cum harder. They're simple, but they're my favorite toy."

"Are they uncomfortable?"

"Maybe at first, but you get used to them. I mean, I'm wearing one right now," Derek said with the smarmiest grin Scott had ever seen.

"Wait, really?" Scott and Stiles asked in unison.

"Yeah," Derek said, bouncing up and down slightly. "I don't know why, but I really love the feeling of something wrapped tight around my cock and balls. It's just raunchy, you know?" he asked, biting his lip. Scott couldn't help but notice the deep, unwavering eye contact he had been making with Stiles as he described how he liked his dick to feel.

"Good to know," Stiles said, nodding slowly with a slightly awed expression. "We will circle back to the cock rings. Anything else that will blow our minds?" he asked.

Derek surveyed the store, mentally taking stock of the various items on the shelves. "There's nothing out here that's too spectacular, but I can check in the back. We have some specialty items that we keep back there for some of our more experienced and adventurous customers. I'll be right back," he said before jogging through a door near the checkout counter.

Stiles watched him leave. "Nice guy, huh?" he said as Derek disappeared.

"You realize he wants to fuck you, right?" Scott asked, perhaps a touch bluntly.

"I think he-wait, what?!" Stiles exclaimed. "What do you mean he wants to fuck me? He knows we're together! Why would he want to fuck me?"

"Well, you're kind of hot," Scott said. "You've got a great ass. Did you seriously not pick up on it, the way he was describing his dick? I thought he was gonna whip it out right in front of us and show it off."

"I just thought he was trying to sell us on the cock rings!" Stiles whispered, horrified. "I didn't realize he was hitting on me!"

It was just then that Derek walked back through the door. "Okay, we've got a double-ended dildo, a couple of zappers that could be fun-"

Stiles interjected in a possibly inappropriate way. "WERE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON ME?" he yelled, sounding more panicked than angry. Scott did his best to soothe him, but to no avail.

"I-I-what?" Derek asked, taken aback. Scott had to admit, he was hot even when he was flustered.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Stiles asked, this time sounding more restrained and possibly filled with rage.

"I-Well-Those are two completely different questions," Derek stammered, finally regaining some composure. "Of course, I want to have sex with both of you. You're both super sexy. But I'm not going to hit on you when you're in a relationship."

Stiles just sort of gaped wordlessly at him, momentarily dumbstruck. Scott took this moment to cut in. "Wait, did you say that you wanted both of us?" he asked.

"THAT'S the part you're concerned about?" Stiles hissed.

"I-Well, I mean…yeah. You're both pretty hot," Derek admitted semi-apologetically.

At this point, Stiles' eyes were like dinner plates. He was actually speechless, an almost singular occurrence with Stiles. He kind of just stood there, mouth open, making seemingly random hand and arm gestures.

"Give us a minute," Scott said, pulling Stiles out of Derek's earshot.

"I-I just-Can you BELIEVE that guy?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Would you want to fuck him?" Scott asked directly.

Stiles made a number of bewildered faces before finally blurting out "What?" in the most disbelieving tone he could muster.

"If I were not an obstacle, would you want to fuck him?" Scott asked again slowly.

"I don't know…maybe, I suppose. Yeah. I guess yeah. If I weren't with you, I might want him slamming me until I was numb from the waist down. But-"

Scott cut him off. "I need you to trust me on this," he implored Stiles.

Stiles looked unsure, but nodded slowly. "All right. I trust you. Like you said, I've never felt more solid in a relationship than I am with you. I trust you."

Scott kissed him on the cheek, then led him hand in hand back to a very confused and scared looking Derek. "I have a proposal for you," Scott announced.

"…Okay," Derek replied hesitantly.

"How would you feel about a threesome?" Scott asked. Stiles squeezed Scott's hand tightly, but said nothing.

"I…Wait both of you?" he said, slightly stunned.

"Yeah," Scott said. "We're both looking to have some interesting sex and I doesn't get much more interesting than throwing another person into the mix. So what do you say?"

Yeah, that'd be great, I guess. If you guys are down, then I'm in," Derek replied.

* * *

Scott walked into their living room to find Stiles walking in a mindless circle. Stiles only paced when he was really nervous, and the way he was going now, Scott honestly expected there to be a rut in the floor where he had been walking. It was three days after Scott had propositioned Derek, who was coming over today. Scott had decided to schedule their ménage a trois as soon as possible so that the anticipation couldn't build too much, but it hadn't seemed to have helped Stiles, who could go from relaxed to terrified almost instantly.

"We can always cancel if you don't want to do it," Scott said calmly, flopping onto the couch.

Stiles shook his head, perhaps a little too quickly. "I don't want to cancel. At least, I don't think I do. I dunno. It's like, I want to try it, but I just feel anxious about it. Like, what if it's just awkward? Or what if he's bad at sex?"

Scott shrugged. "Then we'll have some bad sex and laugh about it later. Like that time I got food poisoning."

Stiles paused as he gave a little shudder. "Ugh, I don't think I'll ever be able to laugh at that. It was horrifying. We had to throw those sheets away." He resumed his pacing, although it was noticeably less frantic. "I still just feel…anxious. Do you not feel that?"

"Not really," Scott shrugged. "I mean, I'm a little nervous, but I'm kind of excited too. Mostly I'm just curious. I don't thing I've ever been with a guy like Derek before. They've mostly had your build. I guess I have a type." He flashed a grin at Stiles, who wasn't paying attention.

"I have a confession to make," Stiles said, wringing his hands. "I've never actually…been with anyone else besides you. Like, ever," he said, cringing. "Does that make me sad?"

Scott sat up. "Wait, really? I mean no, no that doesn't make you sad. But it's really only been me? You had other boyfriends before me."

Stiles stopped his pacing and faced Scott. "Uh…well, it never felt right before. I know it's corny, but I was waiting for the right person, and that was you."

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could have talked about it! Listen, if you want to cancel, it's totally fine with me, I understand completely, just-"

Stiles held his hands up and shushed Scott. "It's not like that anymore. I mean, I'm totally committed to you, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't curious to know what it'd be like to be with another guy. And I figure that as long as you're involved, then I'm safe and – God, this is sounding stupid as it's coming out of my mouth – and I'm not cheating."

Scott stood up and wrapped his arms around Stiles, pressing their foreheads together. "Your feelings are never stupid," he said softly. "All of your emotions and concerns are valid, and you shouldn't be afraid to share them with me. I'll always take you seriously, no matter how ridiculous you feel."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed like it got caught in his throat. His mouth opened and closed, trying to form words, but he remained wordless. Finally, as if he had ben holding in his breath, an "I love you" spilled out of his mouth all at once and he caught Scott in a sudden impulsive kiss.

It started out as light and sweet, their kiss an outpouring of emotion and relief, expressing what words couldn't say. But as their lips started to move, it transformed into something passionate and exciting. Stiles' hands tangled themselves in the hair on the back of Scott's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Scott's clutched at Stiles' back desperately, flexing in pleasure like a cat. He pulled Stiles backwards, falling onto the couch.

Stiles extracted his hands from under Scott and braced himself against the couch. He straddled Scott and thrust his tongue into his mouth, dominating his lover in the heat of the moment. Scott put up a weak resistance, but immediately gave up as Stiles began grinding in his lap.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Stiles extracted himself from Scott, his cheeks flushed with excitement and exertion. Scott lay back against the couch, breathing heavily and letting out an involuntary whimper. "I almost forgot about him," Stiles said, grinning at Scott. "Let's bring him in so we can really get going."

He walked over to the front door and swung it open. Derek stepped in, staring at the sizable bulge in Stiles' crotch. He looked over to Scott who was still panting on the couch. "Did you two get started without me? I'm a little insulted," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Stiles said, slamming the door. He grabbed Derek by the collar an pulled him in for a kiss that could only be described as tonguefucking. Stiles massaged Derek's massive pecs while Derek's hands groped Stiles' ass in a way that was almost pornographic. Scott was surprised to admit that seeing Stiles with another guy was actually really hot.

Stiles broke the kiss with a confused look. "What's on your nipples?" he asked.

"It's not what's on them," Derek said, pulling off his shirt, "it's what's in them." Derek, as it turned out, had studs piercing both nipples, a first for Scott. "They don't hurt, by the way. Anything you would do with each other you could do to me."

Scott palmed himself through his jeans as Stiles immediately dropped down and sucked on one. His lip pulled back to reveal his teeth gently nibbling on Derek's nipple. Derek's head fell back and he moaned quietly as Stiles' tongue and teeth played with Derek's chest. As soon as his mouth migrated to one nipple, Stiles' hand would find the other one, giving it gentle tweaks and tugs. Derek finally brought Stiles' lips up for another quick kiss.

"You're a lot more aggressive than I took you for," he said, slightly breathlessly.

Stiles shrugged casually. "You caught me on a good day,"

Derek laughed. "As hot as you are, we've been neglecting your boyfriend," he said, looking at Scott.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you," Scott said, trying to sound nonchalant. "You seemed to be having so much fun together."

"But I came for both of you." Derek said with some serious bedroom eyes. "Care to join us?"

Scott stood up and walked up to Derek slowly. He hadn't been nervous at any point before this, but now that Derek was standing in front of him with sin in his eyes, his heart couldn't stop pounding. Derek gently pulled Scott into his embrace. They stared wordlessly into each other's eyes before Derek swooped in and kissed Scott deeply.

If Scott's mouth hadn't been otherwise occupied, he would've let out a "Holy fuck". Derek might have looked and seemed rough and aggressive before, but he was very tender now. His tongue gently swirled around Scott's, giving it little kitten licks that sent shivers down Scott's spine. His hands ran down Scott's sides, then cupped Scott's bubble butt, squeezing it tenderly. Scott's fingers caressed Derek's bare chest, dipping down to feel each one of Derek's perfectly sculpted abs.

Derek pulled away, breathing heavily. "Okay, wow. If you two are this phenomenal with foreplay, we're gonna have some serious fun here. Is there a bedroom we can take this to?"

"Yeah, back here," Stiles said. He led Derek down the hall, Scott following behind. The ambled into the bedroom, standing in a circle. "This, uh, this is it. So now what?"

"Now," Derek said cockily. "We strip down to our underwear. We'll drop trou at the same time. I've been told that if I do it first, it can be kind of intimidating."

"All right, quit bragging," Stiles said, peeling off his shirt. "You're already made the sale, you don't have to advertise the product anymore." Derek laughed as he pulled off his pants. He was still in his boxers, but Scott could see why guys would be intimidated by Derek. Just the bulge alone made Scott's heart skip a beat.

"All right," Derek said as soon as they were all in their underwear, "we'll let it all hang out on three. This is the point of no return, guys. Okay, three, two, one, DROP." All three boys let their underwear slide down to their ankles.

Derek's cock bounced up and down before settling. It was the largest dick Scott had ever seen his jaw actually dropped. Derek's penis was magnificent. It was long and thick, with a big head that was a dark pink hue. It was veiny, but not to the point of being knotty. It was the type of dick that needed to be molded and had a cast of it displayed in a museum, with rubber dildos of it sold in the gift shop.

"Dude, are you part horse?" Stiles asked, just as dumbfounded as Scott. "That thing is monstrous."

Derek grinned and actually blushed a little bit. "Well, now you know why I'm not shy. I'm not trying to sound conceited, but this guy is so beautiful that I actually considered going into porn. I still do sometimes."

Stiles' dick twitched a little bit as Derek stroked it a couple times. "With all due respect to Scott," he said, "I have never wanted a to suck a dick more in my life."

Scott nodded in agreement, his own dick so hard it was almost painful. "I'm right there with you. My mouth is dry, and yet somehow I'm drooling at the same time. I'm dying to know what it'd feel like in my mouth."

"Is that your famous cock ring?" Stiles asked, gesturing to the black band that tightly encircled Derek's cock and balls.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I like it tight to the point that it's actually strangling my junk a little bit. Plus, just thinking about being with you two made me rock hard, and I want this to last."

Stiles looked at Scott, licking his lips. "All right, which one of us will suck Moby Dick first?"

"You know, there's no reason why we can't suck it at the same time," Scott said, shrugging.

Derek nodded approvingly. "I like where this is going," he said, his voice ever so slightly smug.

Both boys dropped to their knees in front of him. Stiles began playing with Derek's balls with one hand, squeezing and pulling tauntingly. He began to lick the base of the shaft, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. Scott, meanwhile, took the held the head of Derek's dick gingerly between two fingers. He stuck his tongue out and gently probed the slit at the end. His tongue circled the head a couple of times, slowly exploring and probing it. Derek inhaled sharply as Scott's tongue played with him. "You're both such fucking teases," he growled, one hand on the back of each of the heads. "Just fucking do it already.

Stiles grinned briefly before popping one of Derek's balls into his mouth and sucking on it. He repeated with the other one, applying then relieving pressure. Then he just, for lack of a better word, worshipped Derek's balls with his mouth, alternating between lick and sucking, switching between balls. Scott, for his part, finally put his mouth over the head of Derek's dick. He slowly began to bob up and down on it, only able to get a little more than half of it in his mouth at a time. It was so thick, it was a struggle His tongue still toyed with the slit, lapping up every drop of precut that leaked out.

Derek threw his head back and moaned. His hips slowly gyrated, thrusting his massive cock in and out of Scott's mouth gently. He suddenly pulled out, ignoring Stiles' whimper of disappointment. "You boys are fucking fantastic at that, but I don't want Scott's jaw to get sore. I'd hate for him to be able to use that fantastic mouth of his later."

"But I didn't get to suck it," Stiles whined.

Derek grinned. "Fine," he said, "you do that, and I'll make out with your boyfriend." Stiles instantly slid his mouth over Derek's cock and began sucking it vigorously. Derek pulled Scott up and began kissing him, much more aggressively this time. His tongue didn't gently prod this time, it forcefully felt its way around Scott's mouth. The hand that wasn't in Stiles' hair started groping Scott's ample ass. Suddenly, a finger started taunting Scott's hole, the tip threatening to slip inside and explore. At the same time, one of Stiles' hands started pumping Scott's dick roughly. Scott lasted for a couple of minutes, but it soon became almost too much, and he started whimpering into Derek's mouth.

Derek broke off the kiss, and moved his hand up to the small of Scott's back while Stiles stood up, wiping his mouth. "So, that was fucking awesome," he said. "I don't know what you've been eating, but you taste delicious."

"I know," Derek said mischievously. "I could taste myself in Scott's mouth. But I think we were working him too hard, because he just about came."

Stiles pecked Scott's cheek. "I was kind of going for a sensory overload feeling, which was apparently successful. I could feel his dick throbbing in my hand."

Derek pulled Scott in. "Are you ready for a little ass eating?" he asked, licking his lips suggestively.

Scott nodded, unable to speak. Derek pointed him toward the bed, and Scott crawled on top, waiting on all fours. Stiles sat down next to him, softly kissing his jaw and neck. Then Derek spread his cheeks apart and plunged right in.

Scott gasped, his knees and elbows buckling momentarily. Derek knew what he was doing. He wasn't just teasing or doing a precursors warm-up, he was actually tongue funking his hole. Scott moaned, his voice involuntarily high. He felt Stiles gently nibble on his earlobe before he whispered "Do you want me to dirty talk you, babe?"

"Yes please," Scott said breathily. Scott's exes had dirty talked to him before, but no one had a knack for it like Stiles did. He knew exactly what Scott wanted to hear and what to say to set him off.

"Do you like him eating you out, babe? Do you like him eating out your tight little hole?"

Scott nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Derek's tongue pushed in and out of Scott's hole, slicking it up.

"Mmm, yeah. He's gonna get you all nice and warmed up for when he fucks you. Do you want that, babe? Do you want him to fuck you with his big cock?"

Scott nodded again, whimpering slightly. Now his tongue had pushed in and stayed, swirling around, exploring inside of Scott.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna stretch out that tight little hole of yours. His cock is so big that your ass will ache for days. He's gonna make you scream for more. He's going to pound you so hard that you won't even be able to walk. He's gonna fuck you like the dirty little slut you are. Do you want him to fuck you like the little slut you are?"

"Oh god, yes," Scott panted. Derek's tongue slipped out and started flicking back and forth over Scott's hole teasingly. It circled the entrance, delicately playing with it.

"Then say it."

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am," he whispered.

"Louder."

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am," Scott said, slightly louder.

"Like you mean it!"

"I want him to fuck me like the little slut I am!" Scott cried.

Derek stood up, letting go off Scott. "Then let's get to it," he said gruffly. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was sitting on the bedside table, liberally slick up his cock, and all in one motion, slipped inside of Scott.

Scott cried out as a cocktail of feelings bombarded him. He could feel himself constrict and squeeze Derek's cock. But as big as Derek was, Scott felt no pain. The combination of Derek's tongue and Stiles words had relaxed him and loosened him to the point where even something as thick as Derek's dick didn't cause him pain.

Derek wasted no time in begin to slam into Scott. He took Scott's words to heart, fucking him rough and hard. Scott moaned loudly, but was soon silenced as Stiles put his own dick in Scott's mouth and started thrusting.

Scott was now getting fucked from both ends. Derek was behind him, holding him by the hips and pounding into him like he was trying to teach him a lesson. Derek's huge dick continually brushed up against Scott's prostate, the bundle of nerves sending electronic pulses to his own cock, which was leaking precum profusely. Stiles was in front of him, fucking his face. Scott could taste Stiles' precum, which was both salty and sweet simultaneously. He forced it all the way into Scott's throat, causing him to slightly gag every once in a while.

Scott was in a state of complete euphoria. He absolutely loved being dominated by both men. He knew he was usually submissive in bed, but this was an entirely new level. He realized that both of them were treating him like a sex toy, and he loved it. He loved the feeling of being used, subjected to the whims of the two men fucking imagined scenarios where they were in complete control of him. He could be tied to the bed, and both boys could take turns fucking him, drenching him their cum. They could spank him and punish him for some wrong he had committed. He even imagined both of them fucking his tight little hole at once, stretching him out as they both slammed into him, pushing him to his absolute limits.

Just then, Derek pulled out, and Stiles followed suit. Scott almost collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. "I want to try something," Derek said to Stiles. "I want to lay down on the bed and have Scott ride my dick while you ride my face. How does that sound?"

Stiles looked down at Scott. "That sound good to you, babe?" he asked. Scott only nodded in reply, still short of breath. "We're in," Stiles said with a grin. "I always wanted to know what this would feel like."

Scott moved over and Derek assumed the position, holding his dick straight up in the air. Scott knelt over Derek's hips and slowly lowered himself onto Derek's cock. He moaned as it slid all the way into him, stretching his hole. Stiles did the same over Derek's face, and his eyes just about rolled into the back of his head as Derek began to eat him out. He began to stroke his dick slowly, enjoying the sensation of Derek's extremely dexterous tongue.

Scott began to slowly grind on Derek's hips, feeling Derek's dick shift around inside of him. Suddenly, it rubbed against his prostate and Scott shuddered. He began to bounce up and down on Derek's cock, feeling it brush against his prostate.

It wasn't long before Derek's dick began throb. His hips started to buck slightly, then strongly and unevenly. Then, with one final thrust, he came. Scott could feel it explode inside him, filling him with warmth. The sensation proved to much for Scott, and he came all over Derek's stomach. Stiles, who had been watching the hole thing breathlessly, gave his dick a couple of final pumps and he came on Derek's chest.

Both boys removed themselves from Derek and collapsed on the bed, exhausted. They rested there for a while, a mess of sweaty bodies, limbs strewn about and chests heaving. It was with an exhausted groan that Scott pulled himself up, sliding off the bed. "I'm a fucking mess," he said. "I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to join me."

Derek slowly sat up and sighed. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said, examining his torso. "This stuff is terrible to clean up once it dries."

Stiles practically bounced off the bed, somehow humming with energy. "Well, if you're both going, why not make it a party?" he asked with a grin.

"Fine," Scott said exasperatedly, "but no monkey business. I am all sexed out." He leaned against the bed frame, his legs a little tired still.

"I make no promises," Stiles replied slyly. As he strode past Scott, he gave his ass a light slap. All Scott could do was groan.


End file.
